Saigo No Kisu
by Perempuan Pemburu Bintang
Summary: Aku akan menunggumu, tanpa payung yang menaungiku dari hujan, tanpa topi yang menangkup kepalaku dari ganasnya si raja siang. Karena aku tahu…sangat tahu, kau adalah lelaki yang pasti akan menepati janjimu/NaruSaku/OneShot/AU/OOC/For NaruSaku Fanday/RnR?


**Telat publish sehari hehehe. Ini oneshot terbaru saya, tadinya untuk ulang tahunnya Sakura, tapi karena saya kelewatan waktunya, jadi memutuskan untuk mem-**_**publish**_** di NaruSaku **_**Fanday**_**. **

**Oh ya sedikit curhat, tadinya saya mau selesein novel saya yang baru kelar 8 bab, namun ternyata dosen di kampus mulai gila memberikan tugas. Jadi saya agak keteteran juga ^^a. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk **_**multitasking**_** hehehe. Mohon doanya semoga tugas2 saya selesai dengan cepat ^^.**

**Langsung saja ya, selamat membaca ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Angst/Romance/Tragedy. Rated T. AU. OOC.

**Happy NaruSaku FanDay :D**

**.**

**.**

_** Aku akan menunggumu, tanpa payung yang menaungiku dari hujan, tanpa topi yang menangkup kepalaku dari ganasnya si raja siang. Karena aku tahu…sangat tahu, kau adalah lelaki yang pasti akan menepati janjimu. Meski ribuan kali kau hampir mengingkarinya pula…**_

**.**

_**Sakura-chan, kau adalah perempuan yang paling sabar di jagad raya. Itu yang membuat hati ini enggan berpindah. Maaf membuatmu selalu menunggu, terima kasih, dan…**_

**.**

_** Aku bersumpah, demi bintang yang benderang di kala malam, demi matahari yang merajai siang, demi rembulan yang pijarnya menerangi kegelapan, aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh nafasku…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Saigo No Kisu**

**.**

**.**

_Kilatan api membumbung tinggi; menjilat-jilat langit hitam yang tak berawan. Menghalangi peredaran bintang yang sesungguhnya akan terlihat jelas oleh orang-orang yang sedang berada di Shibuya saat itu. Namun tak semua keindahan bisa dilihat mata. Ada kalanya kita dihadapkan pada masalah bahwa hanya Tuhan yang memiliki kendali._

_ Dan kini yang sedang terjadi…di tempat perbelanjaan yang paling ramai di Shibuya, semua orang di sekitar sana: dari pejalan kaki, orang yang hendak berbelanja, petugas keamanan, dan petugas pemadam kebakaran—sedang bergotong royong untuk memadamkan api yang mengamuk tak terkendali. _

_ Entah berapa orang yang menjadi korban; sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadari…bahwa masih ada seorang pemadam kebakaran yang terjebak di dalam sana._

_ Suara parau terdengar di suatu ruangan yang sebentar lagi hancur dilalap si jago merah._

_ "To-Tolong...apa ada orang di sini?"_

_ Ia ingin melenguh kencang, tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa mencerna apa yang ia ucapkan. Yang berbicara adalah hatinya._

_ "Tou-san, Kaa-san, a-apakah takdirku s-sama seperti kalian? I-Inikah balasan kare-rena aku t-tak me-menuruti kata-kata kalian?"_

_ Di akhir cerita, orang selalu saja menapaki tilas kenangan._

_ "A-Aku tidak bermain api l-lagi kok, a-aku adalah m-musuhnya…pemadamnya. Se-Sebagai penebus do-dosaku yang t-telah menyebabkan k-kalian tewas, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san."_

_ "Sial! A-Aku sudah berjanji p-pada Sakura-chan u-untuk tidak mati d-dengan cara seperti ini."_

_ Api menghasilkan asap. Asap yang semakin lama semakin menggelapkan matanya. Gelap sungguh, meski sekuat tenaga ia mencari sebuah pelita._

_ "Padahal aku ingin memberikan kejutan padanya."_

_ Kalau saja ia tahu malam tadi mungkin adalah kesempatan terakhirnya…_

_ "S-Siapa s-saja t-tolong, t-tolong bantu aku menyerahkan ini padanya, aku ingin menikahinya, ia menungguku untuk melamarnya."_

_ Air mata yang jatuh pun lindap sekejap dimakan api yang menari liar. _

_ "To-Tolong be-berikan aku kesempatan s-sekali saja…"_

_ Suaranya pun hilang bersamaan dengan ledakan yang melahirkan api yang lebih ganas lagi._

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Dia perempuan yang duduk di pinggir sebuah taman…

Dari lekuk parasnya yang cantik tanpa goresan kedut, dapat ditarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa sepertinya ia berumur sekitar kepala dua. Rambut merah jambu bunga sakura yang bersemi di musim semi melekat di kepalanya, entah asli atau diwarnai, yang jelas nampak alami. Cocok dipadukan dengan warna kulitnya yang putih serupa warna susu.

Pantulan cahaya rembulan menyeruakkan kegelisahan yang bersembunyi dibalik wajah yang selalu berusaha tabah itu. Agak kusut ibarat kertas sehabis kena pilin. Hampir dua jam hujan tumpah di tanah Kota Tokyo yang kian malam terlihat kian ramai. Begitulah, rata-rata dari mereka berharap untuk cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, demi yang menunggu dengan sukacita di sana, keluarga.

Berbeda dengan perempuan berambut merah jambu itu. Ia tetap bertahan meski dingin menghantam sengit tubuh semampainya. Sampai ada tanda-tanda yang ditunggunya akan tiba di depan mata, ia tak peduli meski harus melawan ganasnya angin malam hingga pagi menjelang.

Karena dia tahu…sangat tahu, orang yang ditunggunya itu pasti akan menepati janji. Meski ribuan kali dia hampir mengingkarinya pula…

Kali ini perempuan itu mulai kebosanan dan mengambil puntung rokok terakhirnya sembari menggerutu, "Lama sekali dia. Aku hampir menghabiskan satu bungkus rokok yang baru kubeli tiga jam yang lalu. Sialan!"

Ia menyulut api dari korek api gas miliknya yang bergambar makhluk imut yang di seluruh dunia dikenal dengan nama Hello Kitty. Lantas membawanya ke sekitar ujung puntung rokok. Api itu menari-nari diterpa semilir angin yang berhembus, namun sebelum berhasil membakar ujungnya, puntung rokok itu tiba-tiba lepas dari genggaman jarinya.

Pijar api di rokoknya mati.

Api di koreknya mati.

Api…

_"Aku membenci api, karena itu aku selalu ingin memadamkannya…"_

"Brengsek! Semua ini salahnya…salahnya!"

Kepalanya bersandar di tangan yang nyaris membeku itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk memakai sarung tangannya. Bukankah itu solusi yang mudah?

Mata air, atau lebih tepatnya air mata? Menjadi sungai mengalir yang membasahi setiap sudut paras setengah hidup itu. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling menjengkelkan di dunia, kan? Dan ia nyaris mati…mati kebosanan.

"Aku menyukai api, dan aku membenci dirimu."

Bahu jenjang itu selayu bunga yang tak mendapat air seminggu. Wajah tabahnya kini terpahat garang. Matanya memantulkan kisah kasih yang tak kesampaian.

Sendiri itu neraka. Dan neraka melahirkan rasa takut. Dunia kini adalah neraka baginya. Bagi perempuan yang duduk di sebuah taman itu…yang bernama Haruno Sakura…

_Tak bisakah kau saja yang menghangatkan tangan beku ini?_

Seketika bau gosong pekat melesat datang dari arah kanannya. Bau yang sangat ia kenal, maka ia pun tak ragu memutar tubuhnya. Dan benar saja…dia yang ditunggunya selama satu jam berdiri di sana dengan dada kembang-kempis; mengincar oksigen di sekitarnya. Yang lebih mencengangkan ia begitu hitam nyaris menjadi arang.

Buru-buru Sakura menyeka air mata yang kadung membasahi bagian bawah wajahnya. Tak sudi membuat lelaki itu beranggapan bahwa ia adalah perempuan cengeng. Enggan memberikan kesan bahwa tangisan ini adalah tangisan yang disebabkan olehnya. Enak saja! Bisa-bisa lelaki itu senang bukan kepalang.

Sakura lalu membawa tubuhnya berdiri tegak; menampakkan raut wajah singa betina yang kapan saja siap menerkam.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, raut bayi yang baru lahir, cengiran selebar bibir kuda, dan suara lantang yang menyulutkan semangat. Tapi sayangnya bagi Sakura trik itu sudah ketinggalan zaman. Sekali ini saja ia akan membuat si tengik itu bertekuk lutut.

"Grr… Lagi-lagi penampilanmu seperti itu, Naruto! Tak bisakah kau berpenampilan keren sedikit? Minimal seperti Ikuta Toma, atau kalau bisa yang lebih tampan lagi, seperti Brad Pitt!" omel Sakura; mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menghajarnya sampai melayang ke negeri China.

Lelaki itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, berumur genap 25 tahun. Memiliki sifat pantang menyerah yang berlebihan, humor yang berlebihan, dan rasa peduli berlebihan terhadap sesama. Semuanya serba berlebihan. Inilah yang Sakura tidak suka dari kekasihnya itu, masalahnya dia adalah seorang…

Pikiran Sakura berhenti berputar ketika ia lihat bercak merah pekat yang tersembul di bagian bahu kanan Naruto. Bersama dengan kilatan air yang mengucur deras di wajah dan sebagian tangannya yang tidak tertutup baju anti apinya. Tunggu…itu bukan sekadar bercak saja, tetapi nyaris menyebar di seluruh tangan kanannya.

Dengan mengusap-usap belakang lehernya, Naruto berkata, "Maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Tadi ada panggilan mendadak di sekitar komplek perumahan di Shinjuku. Kasihan nenek itu hampir saja terpanggang—"

_Kenapa pemandangan yang sama muncul bak kaset rusak yang memutar lagu secara berulang-ulang?_

"_Baka_!"

"Aduh! Apa-apaan kau, Sakura-_chan_? Sakit, tahu!" ringis Naruto seraya menggenggam dahinya yang agak ke kiri. Ia memalingkan matanya ke belakang, melihat sekilas barang yang dilempar Sakura barusan. Itu korek api kesayangan Sakura. Dan ia tahu betul Sakura hanya membawa korek itu ketika ia…, "Kau merokok lagi, Sakura-_chan_?" kini parasnya menjadi datar, seperti tak ada kehidupan di sana.

"Diam! Biarkan aku yang bicara padamu dulu! Kau yang membuatku menghisap barang yang bagimu sudah layaknya narkoba itu. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku! Kau pikir kau itu keren mengunjungiku dengan…," Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Dengan apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tak jauh beda dari sebelumnya. Nada yang mengandung amarah yang susah payah ditahannya agar tidak meledak seumpama bom waktu.

Entah mengapa Sakura menjadi gelagapan; berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak mengatakan hal ini. Namun emosi terlanjur memukul telak logikanya. "Dengan…dengan keadaan hampir mati begitu—!"

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura-_chan_. Kaulihat sendiri aku tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan?"

Sakura lantas menunjukkan jarinya tepat ke arah lelaki berambut matahari terbit itu. "Aku benci ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang seolah-olah berkata ini adalah masalah sepele! Kaupikir aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu? Meski kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja, namun bagaimana suatu saat api itu akan melalapmu? Bagaimana…bagaimana kalau suatu saat yang datang kepadaku adalah Naruto yang telah—"

"Cukup, Sakura-_chan_. Kau kelewatan," ujar Naruto pelan, tapi begitu menohok. Apalagi dengan tatapan setajam elang yang menusuk langsung ke mata Sakura.

Dan Sakura benci dengan mata biru itu. Mata biru yang saban hari selalu memberikan kehangatan ke jiwa dan raganya, seketika menancap garang ke indera penglihatannya. Kemanakah tatapan selembut langit biru di kala musim salju itu? Tapi kalau boleh jujur Sakura sudah kehilangan bentengnya, ia tak sanggup lagi terkungkung di tempat yang sama. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sangkarnya.

Maka keteguhannya sudah tak bisa dipatahkan lagi, inilah yang ia inginkan. Sakura lantas membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi kekasihnya. "Lebih baik untuk sementara waktu, kita tidak usah bertemu dulu, Naruto."

"A-Apa—tunggu dulu, Sakura-_chan_."

Tidak, ia tidak ingin menatap mata biru yang berkabut keputusasaan. Bisa-bisa hatinya akan meleleh ibarat es Kutub Utara yang terkena serangan badai matahari.

"Untuk mendinginkan pikiranmu, Naruto."

"Sakura-_chan_, kau tidak mengerti, menjadi pemadam kebakaran adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil, jadi…"

"Bukan! Kau hanya tidak bisa keluar dari jeratan masa lalumu!"

Mata Naruto melebar dua kali lebih besar. Mendengarnya ia serasa ditampar bolak-balik.

"Sebegitu sulitnyakah membuat jalan hidup kita menjadi sempurna, Naruto? Tanpa rasa takut yang menghantuiku setiap saat. Sebegitu sulitnyakah melepas beban itu dari pundakmu?"

"Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, Sakura," geram Naruto.

Tubuh Sakura bergidik. Naruto menghilangkan sufiks yang menunjukkan kecintaannya terhadap perempuan berambut merah jambu itu. Padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat, sampai tersembul sisanya di udara. "Harusnya sejak dulu aku paham kau tidak akan pernah mau mengerti."

"Naru—"

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Mau seminggu, sebulan, setahun, aku akan menyanggupinya asal bukan untuk selamanya. Maafkan aku, terima kasih, dan…," Dengan berat hati Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi taman.

Sakura memberanikan diri memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Logika telah mencuatkan luka, ia tahu betul inilah akibatnya. Punggung kokoh yang ada tiga meter di depannya itu terus menjauh dengan beban kepedihan yang ia tahu tak akan hilang hanya dalam waktu sehari. Tapi boleh kan sekali saja ia lelah menghadapi semua ini? Boleh kan sekali saja egonya yang memenangkan peperangan prinsip ini? "Pekerjaanmu sebagai pemadam kebakaran itu risikonya lebih besar dibandingkan aku yang menghisap rokok, apakah kau menyadarinya, Naruto? Sekali saja lihatlah ke depan…," ujarnya kepada angin.

"Dan selamat tinggal, Sakura-_chan_," bisik Naruto. Kata-kata itu terselip saja tanpa ia olah dulu di otaknya, entah mengapa, ia tidak mengerti, yang jelas kali ini ia sudah kecewa setengah mati. Ia terus berjalan menjauh, dan menjauh dari cinta tiada akhirnya. Ketika itu ia memberanikan diri merogoh kantong celana, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

Sebuah lingkaran berlubang, ditempa dari emas, tergurat akar yang menyambung jadi satu membentuk ukiran kelopak bunga sakura di tengahnya. Ia memperhatikannya dengan luka yang menggerung di dada. "Aku ingin melakukannya di saat yang tepat, tapi waktu yang tepat itu kapan aku juga tidak tahu."

Drip! Drip!

Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di kantong celananya.

"Naruto-_san_, gawat! Pusat perbelanjaan Shibuya mengalami kebakaran besar. Kami menunggu Anda di kantor untuk memberikan komando."

"Apa? Baiklah aku akan ke sana."

Naruto lantas mematikan panggilan. "Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini sih?" Ia lantas memandangi langit. "Sepertinya akan ada hujan susulan ya. Semoga pekerjaan kami jadi cepat selesai."

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**5 Jam Kemudian**

"Hei, kau seperti orang mati."

"Aku memang mau mati, Ino."

"Eh, serius? Tak kusangka putus dari Naruto malah membuatmu jadi seperti ini, seharusnya kau berpikir seribu kali untuk melakukannya kalau hatimu berkata 'aku masih ingin bersamanya!'."

"Aku hanya putus untuk sementara, menenangkan pikiran masing-masing. Ini jalan yang terbaik."

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" Ino duduk di sebelah Sakura yang sedang memandang langit kelam di atasnya, ia tahu betul pikiran sahabatnya itu bukan berada di sana melainkan tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut kuning yang sekarang entah berada di mana. Syukurlah hari ini ia datang mengunjungi Sakura, firasatnya mengatakan untuk datang.

"Lagi-lagi tadi dia terlambat, Ino."

"_Bullshit_, pasti ada yang lebih membuatmu kesal, kan?"

Nafas Sakura tersentak keluar dalam satu hembusan kuat. "Dia datang kepadaku dengan lengan berlumuran darah. Kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? Bau terbakar sudah biasa aku hirup, tapi untuk yang tadi aku merasa ketakutan sekali. Belum pernah aku takut sampai marah seperti itu."

Akhirnya Ino pun paham. "Jadi begitu?"

"Naruto juga menghilangkan sufiks –_chan_, tanda cintanya padaku. Rasa-rasanya ini pertama kalinya aku membuatnya kecewa sampai ia seperti itu. Ia bilang aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ia mau."

Ino membatu bak arca, hanya sejenak; kemudian mengembang senyuman bulan sabit di bibir tipisnya. "Haah, kalian itu. Memang deh."

"Huh, apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Menurutku banyak perbedaan yang sangat signifikan di antara kalian. Salah satunya kau ini calon dokter, sedangkan Naruto pemadam kebakaran. Tapi kalian selalu berusaha untuk tetap bertahan, kan? Hei, Sakura aku tahu kau bisa kuat lebih dari ini, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan yang sudah ada di depan matamu. Karena kita tidak pernah tahu satu jam kemudian akan seperti apa jadinya."

"Ah, lagi-lagi kau berbicara tentang takdir. Jangan menakutiku seperti itu, Ino," decak Sakura kesal.

"Ahaha, _gomen ne_. Kau juga pasti paham mengapa Naruto melarangmu merokok, kau sendiri yang bilang padaku jika Naruto sangat membenci api, kan? Karena membencinya, ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang dapat memadamkannya. Dan kau…kau adalah seorang dokter, tidak lucu jika kau mati duluan ketimbang pasien-pasienmu. Rokok bisa mematikanmu perlahan-lahan."

Sakura berdiri, ia sedang tidak ingin dinasihati. "Tapi Naruto, pasti ia akan langsung mati ketika api melahapnya tanpa tanggung-tanggung."

'Keras kepala, seperti biasa,' ujar Ino dalam hati. "Oh ya, kalau Naruto menghubungimu tolong dengarkan apa yang akan ia bicarakan padamu. Aku pulang dulu ya, hari sudah semakin malam."

"Ya," ujar Sakura tanpa memperhatikan Ino yang turun melalui tangga di balkon apartemennya. Apartemen itu memang unik; memiliki jalan pintas yang sangat praktis. Lagipula kamar Sakura berada di lantai dua apartemen itu, dan tangga di luar balkon adalah bonus untuk ia yang cepat menyewa.

Sakura menuju ke dapur, hendak mematikan lampu. Ia melirik ke meja makan sebentar, dan menemukan sebuah ponsel berwarna ungu di atasnya. "Dasar, Ino memang suka ceroboh. Padahal aku berniat akan tidur. Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau datang dan aku tidak membukakan pintu," gerutunya. Ia lantas menggenggam ponsel itu.

Tidur sepertinya jalan terbaik untuk menghempaskan segala persoalan hidup yang hari ini kepenatannya mencapai puncak.

Namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar, Sakura mendengar ketukan dari pintu masuk apartemennya. "Untung saja tepat waktu ya, Ino." Secepat kilat Sakura membuka pintu sampai hampir terbanting ke orang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Waaa! Hampir saja."

Mata hijau Sakura membelalak. "Na-Naruto…"

"Kau kasar sekali, Sakura-_chan_. Hampir saja kepalaku benjol."

Sakura memperhatikan Naruto dengan saksama. Lelaki itu menggunakan kemeja merah yang ditangkup dengan jaket jas hitam. Lengannya digulung hingga ke siku, menanggalkan kesan tua. Parasnya cemerlang. Ia laksana matahari yang terbit di malam hari dengan rambut landaknya yang terlihat dioleskan _gel_.

Diam mengurung mereka selama hampir satu menit. Saling menatap, berbicara lewat mata. Begitu banyak rasa yang bisa diterjemahkan dari hijau yang bertemu biru itu. Penyesalan, keputusasaan, kepedihan, dan tentu saja rasa cinta…

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku semalaman berdiri di sini, kan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian.

Sakura entah mengapa jadi salah tingkah dan langsung melebarkan daun pintu agar Naruto leluasa masuk ke dalam. "Ada apa malam-malam begini, Naruto? Besok masih ada waktu, kan?"

"Kau tidak mempersilakan aku untuk duduk dulu?" tanya Naruto seraya nyengir.

"Huh, sejak kapan kau meminta izin begitu?"

"Aku anggap kau mengizinkanku untuk duduk."

"Terserah kau." Tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto, Sakura berjalan menyebrangi ruang keluarga; dan berdiri di balkon. Malam ini memang tidak seterang malam-malam biasanya. Terlebih ketika ia melihat di kejauhan asap hitam mengepul; membentuk pola-pola abstrak di angkasa sana. Seketika ia menyadari sesuatu. "Apa ada kebakaran, Naruto?"

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sakura dan berhenti di sampingnya. "Ya, aku barusan ada di sana."

Dahi Sakura mengerut. "Benarkah? Ini tidak sepertimu. Apa kau benar-benar, Naruto?" Karena biasanya Naruto selalu terlibat dalam pemadaman api yang terjadi di seluruh penjuru Tokyo. Tidak mungkin ia mangkir, karena ia adalah salah satu komandan.

"Kaupikir aku siapa, Sakura-_chan_? Hantu? Hahaha."

"Kau tahu aku sedang tidak bergurau, Naruto."

"Ah ya, ya, aku mengaku kalah." Kemudian tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. "Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Sakura-_chan_."

'Dinginnya,' ujar Sakura dalam hati sembari melihat ke arah dua tangan yang saling menggenggam itu. "Bukankah besok bisa? Kau ingat kan kita sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan dulu."

Mata Naruto mendelik ke atas. "Ah, benar juga." Ia kemudian memandangi Sakura lagi, kini tersenyum tipis. "Karena besok aku tidak bisa kemari."

Sakura menangkap keanehan dari senyuman itu. Ia mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat. "Baiklah, apa yang kau ingin bicara—"

Mata Sakura seketika melebar dua kali lipat. Ia tak menyadarinya; Naruto merengkuhnya, dan meletakkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali berontak, namun gerakan hatinya berkata lain. Ia malah membawa kedua tangannya melingkari leher Naruto.

Diberikan sinyal seperti itu, Naruto lantas mengeratkan dekapannya pada punggung Sakura. Ia mengunci penuh bibir ranum Sakura dengan bibirnya. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang mengalir bak sengatan listrik ke seluruh nadinya.

Sudah lama Sakura tak merasakannya. Gairah yang berbalut cinta ini selalu bisa mengubah suasana. Ia sempat kecewa ketika Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya; kini berganti meletakkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. Hidung mereka pun saling bersinggungan.

"Aku mencintaimu…," ujar lelaki pemilik mata biru langit itu terengah-engah.

Sakura menatapnya sejenak, mencari ketulusan ucapan itu dari matanya, menelisik cinta tanpa dusta yang sering dielu-elukan dari bahasa tubuhnya. Dan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Menikahlah denganku, Sakura-_chan_. Selamanya berada di sisiku…"

"Eh?" Sakura menegakkan kepalanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto utarakan. Ia lantas menyadari Naruto sedang menggenggam sebuah cincin emas di tangan kirinya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberikan kehidupan yang sempurna untukmu. Tetapi bukankah itu yang menjadikannya begitu indah, bukan? Dengan ketidaksempurnaan itu kita bisa menerima satu sama lain."

Sakura berusaha keras menahan air matanya yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Niatnya ia ingin berpegang teguh pada pendirian yang telah ia tetapkan. Tapi mata itu, ucapan semanis madu itu, perlahan-lahan melumerkan gunung esnya yang kokoh. "Naruto, aku…"

"Tolong jangan katakan tidak, Sakura-_chan_. Karena besok rasanya akan terlihat sulit. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…"

Setetes air mengalir di pipi kanan Sakura, menimbulkan jejak basah. Seketika hatinya runtuh, lelah mempertahankan egonya. Ia pun mengangguk seraya menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, senyuman manis melengkung dari bibir tipisnya. Air mata itu kini mengalir deras membentuk sungai-sungai kecil di pipi mulusnya. "Aku bersumpah, demi bintang yang benderang di kala malam, demi matahari yang merajai siang, demi rembulan yang pijarnya menerangi kegelapan, aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh nafasku…"

Mendengarnya, Naruto senang bukan kepalang. Ia juga jadi terbawa suasana, air matanya tumpah, meski tidak sederas Sakura. Dengan leluasa ia menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri calon istrinya. Ia kecup kening Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kau adalah perempuan yang paling sabar di jagad raya. Itu yang membuat hati ini enggan berpindah. Maaf membuatmu selalu menunggu."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk itu kan sekarang?" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum. Ia membawa kedua tangannya membetulkan kerah jas Naruto yang letaknya agak miring.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis. "Ya, terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_, dan selamat tinggal…"

"Huh?" kedua alis Sakura terangkat.

KRING!

Sakura nyaris lompat dari pijakannya mendengar bunyi dering telepon apartemennya. Ia sebenarnya cukup jelas mendengar apa yang Naruto ucapkan barusan, tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak menggubrisnya. "Aku mengangkat telepon sebentar, Naruto."

"Silakan," ujar Naruto dengan senyuman secerah bunga matahari.

Telepon itu menempel di dinding dekat pintu balkon, sehingga tidak jauh dari balkon. "Halo, selamat malam," ujar Sakura yang membelakangi Naruto.

"_Sakura-chan, ma-maaf mengganggumu malam-malam."_

Dan Sakura pun mengenali suara dari seberang."Ah, Jiraiya-_san_. Ada apa, ya?"

"_K-Kau belum tidur? Apakah kau akan tidur?"_

"Tidak, soalnya ada Na—"

"_Baguslah kalau begitu," _potong suara di seberang. _"Tadinya aku ingin memberitahumu besok saja karena kupikir kau sudah tertidur. Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik, Sakura-chan. Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya dua kali."_

Perasaan Sakura langsung diselimuti kabut. Suara Jiraiya, ayah angkat Naruto di seberang terdengar gelisah. "A-Ada apa, Jiraiya-_san_?" menjadikannya ikut tergagap-gagap pula.

"_Naruto tewas…"_

"Apa?"

"_Hah, sudah kubilang aku tak sanggup mengulanginya, Sakura-chan!"_

"Tunggu dulu, Jiraiya-_san, _gurauan Anda sama sekali tidak lucu," seketika emosi memenuhi ubun-ubunnya.

"_Kau pikir aku bercanda? Demi Tuhan! Naruto tewas ketika sedang bertugas, Sakura-chan! Jasadnya baru saja ditemukan di antara puing-puing bekas kobaran api yang sejam yang lalu berhasil dijinakkan,"_ suara Jiraiya terdengar frustasi di seberang.

Sakura sendiri seketika menggigil. "Tidak…tidak mungkin, Jiraiya-_san_. Anda pasti salah kira, Naruto sedang berada bersamaku sekarang!"

"_A-Apa? Itu tidak mungkin, Sakura-chan. Jasadnya ada di depanku sekarang, dan aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri wajah Naruto yang nyaris terpanggang. Meski harus divisum ulang, tapi dari barang bukti miliknya menunjukkan bahwa itu dia, Sakura-chan."_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat sampai terasa pusing. "Berhenti membual, Jiraiya-_san_! Naruto ada bersamaku! Barusan ia melamarku! Kalau mau kau bisa berbicara dengannya seka—" Ia membalikkan badan ke arah balkon, dan menemukan kehampaan di sana. Hanya menemukan tirai yang melambai-lambai diterpa angin. Mata hijaunya melebar membentuk lingkaran besar. "Bo-Bohong…"

PRAK!

"_Sakura-chan…! Sakura-chan…! Mengapa teleponmu kau banting? Ada apa?" _tanya suara di seberang, panik.

Sakura segera berlari ke arah balkon. "Naruto!" teriaknya sembari berputar. Menyedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, ia telusuri jalan raya di bawah apartemennya dari atas balkon, dan tidak ada tanda kehidupan di sana. Ia telusuri ujung satu dan ujung lain balkonnya, bolak-balik berkali-kali, tapi seseorang yang dicarinya menghilang tanpa ada jejak. "Ti-Tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin…barusan ia berada di sini."

Nafasnya memburu, mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya karena ia merasa sesak mencekik leher. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemah, ia berlutut di lantai. Kini air mata bahagia berganti dengan lara. Pandangannya kosong, suhu tubuhnya menyaingi salju abadi yang turun di puncak Gunung Fuji. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang serasa akan pecah.

Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan terluka, cincin tanda janji suci mereka masih tersemat di jari manisnya. "M-Mustahil…" Ratapannya menyayat angin membumbung menggarang di dada. Ia lepaskan rasa pedihnya ke udara, biar langit tahu seberapa sengsaranya ia. "NARUTO!"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Tubuh Naruto-_san_ nyaris menjadi abu; hanya bagian atas kepala hingga dada yang tersisa, lainnya tulang. Aku sangat bersyukur jasadnya dikenali."

"Ya, untung saja. Setidaknya itu akan membuat keluarganya tenang. Bagaimanapun nama tanpa tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya seperti tidak pernah eksis di dunia ini. Calon istrinya juga sempat gila dengan mengatakan bahwa Naruto-_san _datang kepadanya menyerahkan cincin lamarannya tadi malam."

"Eh? Oh ya, kau tahu? Sempat ditemukan juga kotak kecil berbentuk bunga mawar yang hangus terbakar, diperkirakan kotak kecil itu tempat cincin. Tapi tidak ada cincin di dalamnya."

"Ah, palingan cincinnya hangus terbakar."

"Setidaknya akan ada jejak emas yang terbakar di sekitar jasad Naruto-_san_. Tapi setelah diperiksa sama sekali tidak ada."

"Masa?"

"Apakah mungkin tertiup angin? Tapi ruangan itu tertutup. Itu kan yang membuat Naruto-_san_ tak bisa keluar bersama orang yang diselamatkannya?"

"Mungkin saja, karena tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini."

"Sayang sekali, ya. Nasib manusia memang hanya Tuhan yang tahu."

**.**

_**Hanya ini.**_

_** Tak bisa kuberikan lebih.**_

_** Jangan menangis.**_

_** Kau tahu aku membenci rupa sengsara itu.**_

_** Karena kau harus paham, hati ini lebih menggarang.**_

_** Larilah! Kau masih memiliki kaki yang menjadi penyokong diri.**_

_** Pergi…pergi! Tinggalkan aku di dalam album waktu lalumu.**_

_** Apa yang kau asakan dari kesempurnaan?**_

_** Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, itulah yang membuatnya indah, bukan?**_

_** Kau menyadarinya kan, Sayang?**_

_**Bahwa keindahan itu adalah kamu.**_

_** Maaf membuatmu selalu menunggu, terima kasih, dan selamat tinggal…**_

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

_**This Fanfiction Based on the song 'Kiss Shita Mama Sayonara (As We Kiss Goodbye)' By DBSK**_

* * *

**Ah, saya memang penggemar DBSK dan JYJ. Sekarang kebanyakan fic saya terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu mereka hehehe ^^.**

**Oh ya, saya juga barun publish chapter kedua The Time Travel. Buat yang mau baca silakan liat di profile saya ^^. Untuk Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki dan Shinjitsu no Uta, mohon maaf sekali saya belum bisa memastikan kapan akan di update ^^. Tapi sehabis Time Travel waktunya saya mempublish Kembalinya Klan Peri Klan Uzumaki, jadi harap bersabar ^^. Sekadar kabar juga, saya mau masuk ke fandom Fullmetal Alchemist, untuk pertama masih **_**oneshot **_**dulu, **_**multichap **_**masih belum kepikiran. **_**Have a nice day, All**_**.**

** Silakan buat yang ingin komentar :D.**


End file.
